Whisper Challenge
by Ayahina
Summary: Shinya menawarkan suatu permainan pada Guren. Tentu saja ada rencana terselubung di dalamnya.
**Owari no Seraph belongs to Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto, and Furuya Daisuke**

 **Whisper Challenge**

 **By Ayahina**

 **Warn: jangan ditanggapi serius**

 **Shinya hanya ingin bermain dengan Guren. Iya, bermain.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang pertama kali menyambut Guren selepas bel tanda istirahat meraung adalah penampakan makhluk paling menyebalkan di dunia. Guren menggerutu melihatnya duduk di bangku depannya lantas membalikkan badan disertai wajah nakal. Ia tidak punya gambaran akan rencana yang siap menerpa. Guren menarik napas lantas membayangkan ia melempar murid itu dari lantai lima—hanya imajinasi. Itu cukup menetralkan kedongkolan hatinya. Kecuali batas kesabarannya sudah memuncak, niscaya ia bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Apa?"

Bercanda. Guren tidak akan berani berbuat sejauh itu.

"Mau bermain denganku~?"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hiiragi Shinya.

"Bilang saja kau mau mencelakaiku."

"Perkataanmu itu jahat, Guren. Ayolah, permainan sederhana."

"Pergilah."

Shinya cemberut dan melempar penghapus padanya. "Hanya _whisper_ _challenge_ , kok."

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu."

"Kalau terus menolak, aku akan memanggil namamu terus-menerus. Mau?"

Guren mendengus. "Aku tidak peduli, Shinya sialan."

"Kalau kau tidak peduli, seharusnya kursimu sudah kosong."

"Aku ingin berada di kelas. Tidak boleh?

"Ahaha, itu berarti kau ingin bersamaku, Guren~"

Guren mendelik ganas. Nyaris mempertemukan dahi Shinya dengan penggaris besi. Ia harus ingat jangan sampai kalap menghadapi murid terpandang ini.

Shinya mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone_ dan _earphone_ dari saku seragamnya. Kedua benda tersebut ditaruh di meja Guren, menimbulkan kernyit. Guren berpikir, apa lelaki sialan ini hendak berbagi lagu dengannya. Jangan-jangan _handphone_ berkelas itu menyimpan lagu-lagu terkutuk yang menyebabkan kerusakan otak jika didengarkan. Apa Hiiragi mulai berpikir untuk memusnahkan keluarganya?

Berlebihan.

"Ayo, Guren~ Mudah, kok."

"Tidak."

Semakin Guren menolak, semakin bandel pula Shinya memohon. Merasa membuang waktu saja untuk melawan wajah memelas itu, akhirnya Guren mengibarkan bendera putih. Shinya tampak lebih bergairah lagi. Menyambungkan _earphone_ dengan lubang kecil di _handphone_. Lantas memasang alat yang dapat mengubah energi listrik menjadi gelombang suara itu di dalam telinga. Sambil membuka koleksi lagu, Shinya menjelaskan permainannya.

"Sangat mudah melebihi mengerjakan soal pertambahan dan pengurangan—"

"Bisa _to the point_?"

Guren sudah gusar duluan.

"Jadi, kau yang tidak memakai _earphone_ akan—tunggu. Sebaiknya kita menentukan pemain pertama, kurasa." Guren menghela napas berat, menahan diri untuk tidak berdecih ria demi air muka antusias lelaki Hiiragi itu.

"Batu, kertas, gunting!"

Gunting dengan mudahnya menaklukkan kertas dengan mulut tajamnya.

"Uwoo~ Guren, kau yang pertama pakai _earphone_ ," kata Shinya sembari melepaskan _earphone_ dari telinga dan menyerahkannya pada Guren.

Kelas sesunyi kuburan andaikan lakban menghalau alat bicara Shinya. Kebanyakan murid kegirangan karena kedatangan koki baru menyebabkan kantin langsung riuh. Di sisi lain, Mito dan Goshi sedang membantu seorang guru untuk mengumpulkan buku Kimia dari seluruh kelas. Dan Guren bertanya-tanya kemana kedua pelayannya, Sayuri dan Shigure. Seharusnya mereka sudah bertandang ke kelas Guren sedari tadi.

"Lalu?"

Shinya tersenyum lebar. "Sementara kau mendengarkan lagu dengan volume keras, aku akan mengucapkan serangkai kalimat. Nah, itulah tugasmu—kau harus menebak kata-kataku. Gampang, 'kan?"

"... kau bermaksud membuatku tuli."

"Astaga, sejak kapan aku punya niat jahat seperti itu?" Shinya tak terima.

Guren memutar kelereng ungu gelapnya.

"Biar kupilih lagu yang bagus."

"Pasti lagu mengerikan semacam Gloomy—"

"Aku ini manusia berhati malaikat! Siapa pula yang mau mendengarnya ..."

Decihan tidak bisa ditampung lagi. "Bisa kita mulai?"

Setelah membiarkan Guren mendengarkan lagu _rock_ sejenak, permainan dimulai.

"Aku duduk bersama orang tampan~"

"H-Hah? Kau bilang apa?"

Guren pikir permainan konyol ini mudah sehingga cepat kelar, namun menerka ucapan Shinya ditemani kebisingan sungguh menyusahkan. Guren mengingatkan diri untuk mengecek keadaan telinganya selepas pulang sekolah.

Shinya terkikik. "Kau harus menebaknya, mana boleh bertanya."

Guren memasang wajah datar. "Cukup. Aku masih sayang telinga." Ia melepas _earphone_ lalu keluar kelas sejenak untuk memastikan pendengarannya masih berfungsi.

"Kau kembali ke kelas karena memang ingin bersamaku, ya?"

Sorot ungu itu menajam. "Berisik."

"Giliranku!" Shinya dengan semangat perang yang entah berasal dari mana, cepat memasang _earphone_ ke telinga. "Oke, aku siap!"

Sekejap, kebisuan menghampiri Guren. "A-Aku bingung kalimatnya."

"Kalimat sederhana saja seperti sesuatu yang kamu suka. Misalnya, 'aku suka roti', 'aku suka membaca buku' atau sejenis itu."

Guren mengangguk kemudian berkata. "Aku suka kari."

Sepasang bola biru milik Shinya terangkat, melirik atap kelas tanda berpikir. "Aku suka Ichinose Guren?" balasnya.

Jawaban itu langsung menurunkan rahang bawah Guren. Menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku suka kari. Itu."

"Um ... aku suka Guren?"

Wajah kesal beradu wajah polos.

"Dengar baik-baik. Aku suka kari ..." Guren mengulang pelan-pelan kali ini.

"Guren sangat tampan?"

Kenapa jawaban Shinya jadi kelewat ngaco begini.

"Aku suka kari!"

"Aku suka Guren!"

"Kari, astaga! Kenapa pula malah namaku?!"

Shinya tiba-tiba menjauhkan _earphone_ dari telinganya. "Karena aku menyukaimu, Guren. Aku suka Ichinose Guren, bukan kari."

Shinya pintar. Beri tepuk tangan untuknya.

"... kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Um ... aku suka kari?"

Oh, apa Shinya tidak sadar telah membangkitkan sebuah iblis?

"SHINYA SIALAN, AKU AKAN MELEMPARMU DARI LANTAI LIMA! AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!"

"Ahahaha, wajahmu merah. Malu, ya?"

"JANGAN LARI! KEMBALI!"

"Daripada melemparku dari lantai lima, lebih baik melamarku saja~"

"SIAPA PULA YANG MAU, BODOH!"

"Kau yang bodoh karena tidak mau melamarku~"

"SHHIIINNYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Guren kalap betulan. Lima belas menit menuju pelajaran bahasa Inggris dihabiskan dengan kejar-kejaran ala film Bollywood oleh Guren dan Shinya. Mereka juga membuat kelas berantakan dan Guren benar-benar hendak menghabisi Shinya dengan tangan kosong.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, Hiiragi sialan?!"

"Ayo, kita kawin lari saja~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Author hanya ingin membantu Mama Shin menggoda Papa Gur (?) dan dia jadi lemot banget ahahahaha *diinjek Guren*


End file.
